


All These Nights I Call You My Best Friend

by shxleav



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band)
Genre: #SeungchanBahagia2020, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/shxleav
Summary: Malam itu, mereka tertidur sembari berpelukan dan dengan perasaan bahagia.[#SeungchanBahagia2020 untuk bulan Februari]
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 13





	All These Nights I Call You My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic partisipasi #SeungchanBahagia2020 untuk bulan Februari.

Byungchan mengenal Seungwoo pertama kali karena mereka satu kelompok saat OSPEK. Usia Byungchan yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya tentu membuatnya sebagai anomali di tempat perkuliahannya. Namun, Byungchan bisa berada di sana, meski usianya seharusnya baru akan memasuki SMA lantaran saat sekolah menengah pertama dan sekolah menengah atas dia akselerasi. Memangkas tahun lantaran Byungchan memang mampu bersaing dengan orang-orang di atas rata-rata dan masuk perkuliahan juga dengan jalur undangan khusus bagi murid yang berprestasi.

"Sembilan tujuh?" tanya Seungwoo yang menatap _name tag_ besar yang ada di dadanya dengan heran. "Kok bisa udah kuliah?"

"Ada yang namanya akselerasi, **_kak_** _._ " Byungchan sengaja menekankan kata ' _kak_ ' karena dia sebal dengan pertanyaan ini yang entah sudah berapa ribu kali didengarnya saat OSPEK. "Kakak sendiri apa tidak terlalu tua untuk baru memulai masuk kuliah?"

Seungwoo hanya menjawab dengan tawa dan Byungchan yakin kalau dirinya tidak tengah melucu atau pertanyaan yang dilontarkan itu termasuk kategori lucu.

Sebenarnya Byungchan tidak sendiri, ada Hanse di kelompok lain yang agak jauh darinya juga sama sepertinya, anak akselerasi. Namun, tidak seperti Byungchan yang menjadi anak baik, Hanse hari pertama OSPEK sudah membuat geger karena datang dengan sederet tindikan dan tato yang menyembul dari kemeja putihnya.

Mau dihukum, Hanse bertanya, "di pasal berapa gue melanggar peraturan? Gue hafal seluruh pasal panduan selama OSPEK ini dan tidak ada larangan bertato atau pun bertindik."

Jadi kalau Hanse berbuat ulah dan bertanya apakah dia temannya, maka Byungchan hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Tidak mengiyakan (karena ... duh, dia pun malu kenal dengan tukang buat onar meski otaknya seencer dirinya), tetapi tidak menolak kenyataan bahwa Hanse adalah teman sekelas Byungchan sejak SMP hingga sekarang.

OSPEK kampus selesai, tetapi karena Byungchan masuk di FTTM membuatnya menjalankan OSPEK selama setahun. 1 semester untuk Fakultas dan 1 semester untuk jurusan. Membuat Byungchan rasanya menyesali keputusannya untuk masuk Teknik dan harusnya dia menurut saja kata orang tuanya untuk masuk kedokteran atau managemen bisnis kalau tahu seperti ini.

* * *

"Wah, kita sekelas ya?" sapa lelaki yang mengambil kursi di samping Byungchan. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu, Byungchan? Tempat ini ada yang udah _taken_?"

"Bukan...," Byungchan ragu mengatakannya, tetapi akhirnya memilih untuk jujur, "kakak siapa? Maaf ya kak aku bukannya maksud jahat, tapi otakku ini menurut tes kepintaran apalah itu namanya, aku lemah sama hal berbau linguistik." Lelaki itu tampak mendengarkan penjelasan Byungchan yang membuatnya kembali menambahkan kalimatnya. "Jadi ... nama kakak siapa?"

"Han Seungwoo." Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan dan Byungchan menyambutnya untuk berjabat tangan. "Aku pastikan kamu tidak akan lupa lagi, Byungchan."

"Hahaha...," tawa datar Byungchan, "semoga sukses ya, kak. Soalnya aku biasanya baru mengingat nama semua orang paling cepat enam bulan."

Seungwoo hanya tersenyum dan saat dosen masuk ke kelas, obrolan mereka terhenti. Seungwoo melirik Byungchan yang mengeluarkan binder serta kotak pensil bening berukuran besar yang menurutnya untuk ukuran laki-laki, isinya terlalu banyak.

Saat dosen mulai memperkenalkan diri dan menjelaskan sistem penilaian, Seungwoo justru memilih mengamati bagaimana Byungchan menulis di kertas binder berwarna hijau muda (yang mana dia baru tahu kalau kertas binder bukan hanya berwarna putih) dan tulisannya seperti kakak kedua perempuannya yang rapi dan sering difoto untuk dimasukkan ke Instagram.

 _Studygram_ kalau tidak salah Seungwoo ingat.

Saat jam perkuliahan selesai dan mereka berpindah ke kelas selanjutnya, Seungwoo melihat tas Byungchan yang bermotif ceria (yang menurutnya cocok dengan kepribadian lelaki itu) yang merknya seperti milik kakak kedua perempuanya, _Fjällräven_.

"Kak," panggil Byungchan yang membuat Seungwoo tersadar terlalu banyak berpikir hingga tidak menyadari lelaki itu sudah berdiri, "ayo ke kelas selanjutnya," lalu Byungchan menambahkan saat Seungwoo sudah berdiri dari kursinya, "dan jangan menatapku terus, kak. Kasihan dosennya karena tidak didengarkan oleh kakak."

Seungwoo hanya tersenyum salah tingkah dan dia yakin telinganya memerah karena terpergoki memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Byungchan.

* * *

Dugaan Seungwoo benar kalau Byungchan pasti tahu tentang _studygram_.

Namun, yang tidak dipersiapkannya adalah Byungchan adalah pemilik akun Instagram dan akun youtube terkenal **studychan**. Seungwoo jelas tahu karena kakak perempuannya sekali meminjam iPad miliknya untuk menonton sehingga video **studychan** muncul di berandanya. Membuatnya memutuskan untuk menonton 1 video, lalu berakhir menonton semuanya dan menjadi _subscribed_ agar tidak ketinggalan video yang di- _upload_ setiap minggunya _._

Seungwoo jelas bukan orang yang membuang waktunya untuk menulis dengan indah di catatannya atau pun manusia yang amat sangat rajin belajar (tapi bukan berarti Seungwoo tidak belajar, otaknya tidak sehebat itu), tapi dia suka mendengarkan suara di video **studychan** yang menenangkan. Video-video di **studychan** yang menemani Seungwoo melewati masa sulitnya karena tidak diterima di universitas (yang sekarang menjadi almamaternya) tahun lalu dan membuatnya belajar lebih giat selama setahun belakangan.

Meski tulisanya Seungwoo jelas seperti cakar ayam daripada tulisan Byungchan yang seperti keluaran dari mesin printer. Dia selalu menduga jika pemilik akun **studychan** sekolah di luar negeri karena setiap tulisan di buku cetaknya selalu berbahasa Inggris (kadang malah berbahasa yang tidak dimengertinya karena tidak menggunakan huruf _alphabeth_ ) dan suaranya yang melafalkan Inggris dengan logat _British_ yang kental.

Jadi saat Seungwoo tahu hal ini, tentu saja dia senang sekaligus tidak percaya bahwa yang menemaninya selama setahun belakangan ini adalah orang yang dikenalnya. Orang yang berada di depan matanya.

"Cuma hobi sampingan doang, tidak ada yang perlu dibanggakan," begitu komentar Byungchan saat Seungwoo memasang wajah terkejut mengetahui fakta itu, "lagian isinya cuma melihat tangan aku menuliskan pelajaran yang ingin kupelajari."

"Tapi tulisanmu bagus," kometar Seungwoo yang membuat Byungchan tersenyum, "video kamu yang membuat aku bisa masuk kemari tahun ini."

"Oh?" Byungchan menatap Seungwoo yang tersenyum kepadanya tidak mengerti. "Maksudnya gimana, kak?"

"Tahun lalu aku gagal masuk kemari dan semua video-videomu yang menemaniku belajar selama setahun untuk bisa masuk kemari tahun ini."

Byungchan tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi beberapa kali mulutnya terbuka tanpa kata dan akhirnya berkata, "selamat karena sudah sukses masuk kemari, kak."

"Makasih, Byungchan."

Keduanya berjalan menuju kelas dan Seungwoo mengamati Byungchan yang mengambil video langkahnya untuk menuju kelas. Sebenarnya Seungwoo ingin bertanya kenapa Byungchan tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya di semua videonya. Namun, saat Byungchan mematikan kameranya, tersenyum dan tertawa bersama Hanse yang merangkulnya, Seungwoo rasa tahu jawabannya.

Byungchan terlihat tampan dan orang-orang bisa salah fokus kepadanya, bukan kepada konten yang dibuatnya.

Namun, apa bisa Hanse jangan merangkul Byungchan atau menggandengnya seperti sepasang kekasih? Seungwoo merasa terganggu melihatnya.

* * *

Byungchan hanya bisa memutar matanya saat Seungwoo menatap apartemennya dengan berbinar seperti anak kecil yang baru sampai di tempat kesukaannya. Dia tidak akan terkejut kalau Seungwoo memutuskan untuk mengeksplorasi apartemennya, sementara Byungchan duduk di sofa untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang beranggotakan dirinya dan lelaki itu. Terima kasih karena tarikan kertas random yang dibuat oleh dosennya, karena setidaknya Byungchan satu kelompok dengan orang yang tahu kemampuan mengingat nama seseorang di bawah rata-rata.

"Udah selesai, kak, eksplorasinya?" tanya Byungchan saat Seungwoo ke ruang tamu dan dirinya sudah duduk nyaman di sofa abu-abunya. “Gimana eksplorasinya tadi? Berminat membagikan kisahnya denganku?”

Seungwoo hanya bisa tertawa canggung dan Byungchan hanya bisa menghela napas sembari menggelengkan kepala. Tugas mereka sebenarnya mudah, hanya membuat presentasi sebanyak mungkin batuan skala 9 _mohs_ dengan sifat fisisnya. Tugasnya pun baru dikumpulkan minggu depan dan bisa saja Byungchan menunda mengerjakannya sampai sehari sebelum mata kuliah Geologi Dasar dimulai minggu depan.

Namun, dia justru memberikan usul untuk mengerjakan di apartemennya karena Byungchan tahu kantong Seungwoo sedang sekarat karena akhir bulan dan mengajak ke kafe hanya makin membuat tipis dompet lelaki itu. Byungchan tidak kenal dengan istilah kantong sekarat karena orang tuanya dan semua saudaranya selalu mengiriminya uang bulanan yang kalau ditotal bisa tiga digit. Belum penghasilan dari YouTube yang ... entahlah, Byungchan tidak pernah mengeceknya (padahal ada di rekening digitalnya yang pastinya mudah untuk dilacak).

"Apa gak sepi kamu di sini sendirian?" tanya Seungwoo yang sudah mulai membuka laptop yang dibawanya, sementara Byungchan sudah mulai mengetik pencarian di google.

"Gak sih, kadang _papski_ sama _momski_ kemari. Kalau enggak, kakak-kakak perempuanku yang datang kemari."

" _Papski_ dan _momski_ itu apa?"

"Papa dan mama," Byungchan tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptop dan kemudian berkata, "kak, tahu Notion? Kita kolaborasikan tugasnya di sana aja."

"Notion itu aplikasi?"

"Iya," Byungchan menatap Seungwoo, "dan itu bisa untuk _Windows_ juga kalau itu yang kakak takutkan. Soalnya semua barangku dari _Apple_ dan kakak pakai _Windows_ dan _Android_. Gak bisa tukaran data dengan mudah."

"Tapi aku gak paham pakainya."

"Apa gunanya gue yang pintar ini ada di sini?" Byungchan tersenyum, lalu menyadari sesuatu. "Ah maksud gue ... _shit_ , susah banget sih buat _keep in_ ngomong pakai aku-kamu?"

Seungwoo tidak pernah tahu kalau mendengar Byungchan berbicara _bilingual_ dan terdengar kasar bisa terasa sensual di telinganya. Membuat sisi lain dirinya bangun dan meski sudah berusaha menekannya sebisa mungkin, tetapi Byungchan yang berpindah posisi di sampingnya, aroma parfumnya seperti aroma setelah hujan turun dan beberapa gerutuan (kasar) dalam bahasa Inggris nyatanya tidaklah mudah.

"Byungchan," panggil Seungwoo dengan sisa kewarasan yang ada pada dirinya, "toilet di mana?"

"Itu." Byunghan menunjuk sebuah pintu berwarna putih dan tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi. "Kirain tadi sudah mengeksplorasi sampai tahu letak toilet loh, kak."

Seungwoo hanya tersenyum dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tidak sadar berjalan lebih cepat (atau Byungchan melihatnya seperti setengah berlari) dan bunyi pintu yang di tutup dengan kencang membuat lelaki itu heran.

"Itu si kakak kenapa sih?" Byungchan mengkernyit. "Dan kapan sih gue inget namanya tanpa perlu buka WA? Udah sebulanan selalu bareng masih begini juga."

* * *

Sebenarnya Seungwoo sejak kejadian di apartemen Byungchan, menyimpulkan beberapa hal yang bermuara bahwa dia menyukai lelaki itu. Namun, sampai bulan ketiganya mereka bersama sebagai teman, Byungchan hanya bisa mengingat namanya sebagai Swoo dan orang-orang disekitar mereka namanya yang diubah seenaknya karena tidak bisa mengingat nama dengan benar.

Seungsik dengan Sik.

Sejun dengan Jun.

Hanya nama Chan yang bisa diingat Byungchan dengan benar (meski karena memang namanya hanyalah Heo Chan yang memang bawaanya mudah diingat) dan diam-diam Seungwoo cemburu dengan Chan yang namanya bisa diingat Byungchan tanpa harus menyebut kakak. Kamuflase Byungchan kalau tidak tahu nama lawan bicaranya sekaligus berakting sopan karena usianya yang paling muda satu angkatan.

"Kak Swoo," panggil Byungchan saat mereka berboncengan jam 11 malam setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas di kampus bersama Chan, Seungsik dan Sejun. Tangan Byungchan yang melingkar erat di perutnya (karena katanya tidak pernah naik motor seumur hidupnya), "aku boleh nanya gak?"

"Kamu gak perlu pake aku-kamu kalau gak nyaman," Seungwoo selalu mengingatkan itu kepada Byungchan, "mau nanya apa?"

"Kakak kenapa sih natap Chan tadi galak banget?" pertanyaan itu membuat Seungwoo mengerem. Bukan karena kaget diberikan pertanyaan itu, tetapi ada kucing melintas di jalanan dan dia memberikan jalan kepada kucing (yang sialnya malah berjalan dengan perlahan seolah memperoloknya) dan mendengar suara mengaduh Byungchan. "Aduh, jidat gue kejedug. Kenapa sih kak mengerem mendadak? Yaelah ... kocheng oren ternyata, malah lemot bats jalannya."

Setelah drama tidak penting menunggu kucing melintas, akhirnya motor Seungwoo kembali melaju dan dia lupa menjawab pertanyaan Byungchan tadi. Sementara Byungchan sejak tadi tidak berhenti bilang "whoa...." karena baru pertama kali naik motor dan melihat jalanan yang sepi jam 11 malam. Maklum saja, saat hidup dengan orang tuanya, Byungchan selalu diwanti-wanti untuk pulang paling lambat jam 5 sore. Kalau ada tugas tertentu yang membuatnya pulang terlambat, maksimal hanya sampai jam 8 malam.

Silahkan bilang hidup Byungchan membosankan, tapi memang kenyataanya seperti itu. Makanya saat Byungchan mendapatkan tawaran kuliah lewat jalur undangan khusus, tanpa pikir panjang dia menerimanya. Karena Byungchan mau hidup seperti remaja pada umumnya. Pulang malam tanpa dimarahi. Makan jorok (bahasa _momski_ dan kakak-kakaknya untuk makanan aneh atau yang dijual di pinggir jalan) tanpa perlu mendengarkan ceramah. Pacaran dengan orang yang disukainya.

Meski untuk yang terakhir, kayaknya Byungchan harus menunggu sampai KTP-nya keluar dahulu. Umurnya sekarang baru 15 tahun dan sepertinya harus menunggu dua setengah tahun lagi baru Byungchan bisa memikirkan tentang pacaran. Terima kasih kepada wakil rakyat yang mengkorupsi uang E-KTP yang membuatnya kalau masuk usia legal pun harus menunggu setidaknya 6 bulan agar sah sebagai warga negara yang berada di usia legal.

"Kak Swoo," panggil Byungchan saat sudah tiba di depan lobi apartemennya dan menyerahkan helm kepada Seungwoo, "makasih ya."

"Santai aja, Byungchan."

"Jangan panggil aku Byungchan terus, kak. Berasa kayak diabsen," protes Byungchan, "panggil apa ya enaknya? Uchan aja gimana?"

"Kirain minta dipanggil Buyung kayak anak-anak lainnya."

"Ogah," Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Uchan lebih lucu dan cuma orang yang dekat sama aku yang boleh manggil itu."

Byungchan mungkin tidak tahu, efek ucapannya kepada Seungwoo adalah debaran jatung yang lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Baru akan Seungwoo konfortasi kenapa harus dirinya memanggil Uchan, orangnya sudah masuk ke dalam lobi. Meninggalkan Seungwoo yang berusaha meredakan debaran jantungnya yang menggila dan memegang helm berwarna kuning yang seperti tokoh bebek dari Line dan di atasnya ada bebek yang pakai helm.

Seungwoo bilangnya bawa helm itu karena kakaknya suka mendadak memintanya untuk menjemput dan suka hal yang lucu. Padahal helm itu adalah pilihan Seungwoo karena melihatnya mengingatkan kepada Byungchan dan baru hari ini helm-nya menjalankan fungsinya secara benar.

Dipakai oleh Byungchan.

* * *

Setiap tahun sebelum UAS, ada malam keakraban yang diselenggarakan untuk maba. Sebenarnya Byungchan tidak mau ikut dan baru mau menelepon dokter langganan keluarganya untuk membuatkannya surat sakit, tetapi karena Hanse dilihatnya mau ikutan seperti ini, berarti hal ini cukup menyenangkan. Karena Byungchan selalu membuat patokan menyenangkan berdasarkan partisipasi Hanse yang dia tahu selalu bilang manusia adalah mahluk menakutkan (padahal dia sendiri juga manusia, heran ya perandaian yang dipilih lelaki itu).

Namun, Byungchan mulai mempertanyakan level menyenangkan versinya dan versi Hanse itu seperti apa? Karena entah bagaimana caranya, panitia bisa meloloskan orang-orang yang membawa minuman beralkohol dan Byungchan tentu tidak mau minum karena usianya baru 16 tahun bulan lalu. Meski Hanse meminum bir karena mereka tengah main _truth or dare_ , tetapi tetap saja bagi Byungchan itu tidaklah terasa benar.

" _Truth or dare?_ " tanya Chan saat botol yang dipakai untuk bermain mengarah kepada Byungchan. "Awas kalo _truth_ lagi, _boring_ banget kita dengar jawaban uwu kamu, Buyung."

"Ya buat apa diberi pilihan kalau begitu?" protes Byungchan. " _Dare_ deh biar kalian senang."

"Minum sembilan teguk bir ini." Seungsik mengangsurkan kaleng bir yang membuat Byungchan melotot. Apa-apan ini?! Sudah tahu dirinya masih di bawah umur begini juga dan....

Pemikiran Byungchan buyar karena Seungwoo mengambil kaleng bir tersebut, membukanya dan meminumnya hingga tandas. Membuat semua orang berseru heboh karena Seungwoo berani mengambil _dare_ yang diperuntukkan untuk Byungchan.

"Kak Swoo...," panggil Byungchan yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman, sementara dirinya merasa tidak enak, "lain kali gak usah diambil kalau _dare_ atau aku tidak mau menjawab _truth_ dan disuruh minum."

"Gapapa, Uchan," Seungwoo mengusap pelan rambut Byungchan, "aku tahu kamu gak mau minum karena megang prinsip harus punya KTP dulu."

Byungchan tahu setelah perkataan Seungwoo itu membuat sekitarnya semakin heboh. Membuatnya berpikir lebih keras kenapa Seungwoo mau melakukan itu untuknya, orang yang bahkan baru dikenalnya kurang dari 6 bulan dan kemudian, Byungchan menemukan jawabannya.

Mungkin karena mereka berteman dekat.

* * *

Setelah UAS yang melelahkan, akhirnya tiba liburan semester yang cukup pendek, hanya 10 hari. Byungchan tentu tidak membuang kesempatan untuk pulang ke rumah dan besoknya langsung ke Milan untuk melihat _Spring and Summer Collection_ perancang favoritnya, _Salvatore Ferragamo._ Byungchan menurut saja dijadikan manekin oleh kakaknya untuk menggunakan pakaian yang telah di _mix and match_ olehnya. Mendadak menjadi _fashionista_ yang menghadapi ratusan _blitz_ kamera dan baru berjalan beberapa langkah pasti akan dihentikan oleh entah fotogragfer dari majalah _fashion_ atau seseorang yang memiliki blog _fashion_.

Saat melihat model yang berjalan, Byungchan tidak begitu berminat memperhatikan. Sampai saat melihat satu pakaian yang dikenakan oleh model dan pikirannya langsung menyebutkan nama Seungwoo. Membayangkan bahwa pakaian itu akan dikenakan oleh Seungwoo dan membuatnya mengambil gambar. Kakak perempuannya tentu heran karena setahunya Byungchan tidak begitu tertarik dengan hal seperti ini, tetapi sekarang malah meminta untuk ke belakang panggung saat selesai pagelaran.

"Dek, lo kesambet setan Milan apa gimana?" tanya kakaknya, Choi Sulli. Mendapatkan tatapan galak adiknya yang membuatnya tersenyum usil. "Buat pacar ya?"

"Enggak!" sahut Byungchan keras yang membuat beberapa orang memandanginya, tetapi tidak dipedulikannya. "Cuma buat teman, soalnya kelihatannya bagus di dia."

"Padahal kalau buat pacar gapapa loh, dek."

"Ih, Uchan masih belum tujuh belas. Masih belum legal punya pacar."

Sulli mendengarnya hanya tertawa. Adiknya benar-benar menuruti permintaan _momski_ mereka untuk berpacaran kalau sudah punya KTP. Padahal kalau dilanggar juga tidak masalah. Siapa yang bisa mengatur dengan siapa dan kapan menjatuhkan hati kepada seseorang?

Setelah berhasil ke belakang panggung dan set pakaian yang Byungchan inginkan didapatkannya, akhirnya kedua bersaudara Choi ini makan siang di restoran favorit mereka kalau ke Milan. Bercerita tentang banyak hal (mayoritas Sulli ingin tahu seperti apa ' _teman_ ' yang sampai membuat Byungchan mau berantem dengan orang Singapura karena menginginkan pakaian yang sama). Byungchan tidak sadar senyumannya terlalu lebar saat menerima WA dari Seungwoo dan mengetikkan balasan.

"Yakin cuma teman?" tanya Sulli saat tatapannya bertemu dengan Byungchan. "Karena sikapmu seperti orang yang tengah jatuh cinta."

"Apaan?! Enggak. Dia teman gue, kak."

"Kalau kamu legal, mau pacaran sama dia enggak?"

Seharusnya pertanyaan itu bisa Byungchan jawab dengan kata tidak dengan mudah. Namun, dia malah terdiam dan mencoba memikirkan ucapan kakaknya dengan berbagai skenario yang bisa dibayangkannya dalam waktu singkat. Namun, Byungchan tidak bisa membayangkannya karena dia terbiasa berorientasi dengan fakta. Bukan kemungkinan yang melibatkan imajinasi yang tidak bisa dipertanggung jawabkan keabsahannya.

"Enggak mungkin," akhirnya Byungchan bersuara dan membuat Sulli yang tengah meminum air mineralnya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "enggak mungkin dia mau sama aku, kak. Semua orang selalu mundur kalau tahu gue yang sebenarnya."

Sulli hanya bisa menghela napas. Benar juga, semua orang selalu mundur jika tahu yang sebenarnya tentang keluarga mereka. Bahwa mereka adalah orang yang berada di piramida 1% di dunia ini dan mereka yang mengetahui hal itu merasa dunianya mereka berbeda dan tidak pantas, bahkan sebelum mencoba.

Padahal jatuh cinta bukannya hanya perlu memandang orangnya dan bukan latar belakangnya?

* * *

Awal semester 2, Byungchan dihadapkan dengan kenyataan banyak orang yang mencoba mendekatinya karena mendapatkan IP 4.0 (yang kata Hanse yang juga mendapatkan IP yang sama dengannya, itu adalah hal yang langka di jurusan FTTM ini). Byungchan merasa risih dan memutuskan untuk terus bersama Seungwoo agar tidak diganggu oleh orang-orang yang ingin mendekatinya karena ada maunya.

"Harusnya lo manfaatin balik sih kalo ada yang mendekat cuma karena ada maunya," komentar Hanse saat di kantin, tengah makan gorengan yang baru diangkat dari wajan, "eh, tapi mau dimanfaatin kayak apa juga sih? Lo udah punya segalanya gitu."

"Gue enggak punya segalanya, Se."

"Iya deh, lo belum punya pacar. Belum bisa dibilang punya segalanya."

Byungchan cemberut karena Hanse mengingatkan kepahitan hidupnya. Sebenarnya Byungchan bukannya tidak mau punya pacar, tetapi sudah berjanji pada _momski_ kalau punya KTP baru pacaran. Byungchan pantang melanggar janji, apalagi dengan orang yang sudah melahirkannya ke dunia.

"Eh, tapi tumben gak barengan sama Swoo, lo." Hanse menyadari Byungchan hari ini sendirian yang malah mendapatkan tatapan sinis. "Lah kenapa pula gue dikasih tatapan macam antagonis di sinetron?"

"Yang boleh manggil Swoo cuma gue!"

Hanse bengong sesaat, lalu terbahak menyadari maksud Byungchan. "Elah, belum menjadi aja sudah posesif. Awas anak orang baper."

"Apaan sih?!" Byungchan gusar mendengar perkataan Hanse. "Gak kak Sulli, gak lo, sama aja. Menganggap gue ada apa-apanya sama kak Swoo."

"Sebenernya ada apa-apanya gapapa loh."

"Mana mungkin dia mau sama gue," sahut Byungchan galak, lalu menghela napas. Mengaduk es tehnya dengan sedotan besi yang dibawanya, "apalagi kalau nanti tahu gue yang sebenarnya."

Hanse hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengarnya. Masalah yang klasik dan bagi orang-orang seperti Byungchan dan Hanse selalu kerepotan sendiri dengan uang yang sebenarnya bukan benar-benar milik mereka. "Lo gak akan tahu kalau gak ngasih kesempatan." Lalu Hanse melambaikan tangannya dan membuat Byungchan melihat Chan yang memberikan gestur untuk menghampirinya. "Duluan ya, pacar gue udah datang. Oh iya, gorengan gue makan lima dan minum dua gelas es teh, bayarin."

"Heh?!?" Byungchan tidak tahu harus mulai bereaksi dari mana.

Dari Hanse yang tidak ada tanda-tanda mendekati Chan, tiba-tiba saja sudah berpacaran.

Atau sebal karena harus membayar gorengannya yang Hanse makan (meski tidak akan membuat Byungchan mendadak miskin sih kalau membayarinnya).

"Apa gue yang keasikan belajar sampai gatau apa yang terjadi?" gumam Byungchan menyangga pipinya dengan sebelah tangan dan tangannya satunya mengaduk es tehnya dengan sedotan. "Masa tiba-tiba Hanse sama Chan udah pacaran aja?"

"Kamu baru tahu?" suara itu membuat Byungchan terlonjak dan ternyata Seungwoo dan tengah memeluk plastik hitam berukuran besar. "Kenapa kaget begitu lihat aku?"

"Kak Swoo yang kenapa ngagetin gue?" Byungchan sudah menyerah berbicara ' _aku-kamu_ ' dengan Seungwoo. Dengan yang lain, dia masih berusaha melakukannya, tetapi Seungwoo sejak dulu sudah memberinya izin untuk menggunakan kata rujukan yang membuatnya nyaman. "Eh, itu yang dipeluk apaan, kak?"

"Modul untuk Statistika Dasar," jelas Seungwoo, lalu melihat gorengan yang baru dimakan sedikit dan gelas minuman lainnya yang masih utuh membuatnya memandang Byungchan, "kamu lagi makan gorengan dan pesan dua gelas minuman buat diri sendiri?"

"Enggak, itu tadi punya Hanse."

"Oh, kirain kamu makan sendirian."

Byungchan menggeleng, tidak tahu kalau sikapnya ini justru membuat Seungwoo ingin mengumamkan kata lucu dan gemas. Jadi yang dia bisa lakukan adalah tersenyum dan memberikan modul untuk Byungchan.

"Oh? Makasih." Byungchan mengambil map yang ada di dalam tasnya dan mencari dompetnya. "Kak Swoo, aku harus bayar berapa?"

"Gak usah," perkataan itu membuat Byungchan menoleh dan menatap Seungwoo dengan sedikit menyipitkan matanya, "sumpah, gapapa. Aku sudah bayarin bagianmu, Uchan."

"Ih jangan begitu, gue gak suka berhutang."

"Gapapa," Seungwoo hanya tersenyum, "tapi kalau kamu maksa, kamu bisa melakukan sesuatu."

"Apaan?"

"Buatin gue _dalgona coffee,_ gimana?"

Byungchan mendengarnya hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, karena bingung. Itu minuman dari Korea Selatan (yang mana waktu liburan kemarin, Byungchan transit 2 hari di Seoul untuk menjadi budak kakaknya demi konten Instagram) dan kenapa Seungwoo bisa sampai tahu?

"Tapi gue gak tahu cara buatnya."

"Bisa dilihat di YouTube kok."

Byungchan mengutuk kenapa kafe di Indonesia tidak ada yang menjual itu sehingga dia bisa langsung pesan dari gojek daripada berada di situasi harus membuatnya turun ke dapur. Karena sesungguhnya Byungchan selama ini tidak pernah menggunakan dapurnya selain untuk membuat _bowl smoothie_ sebagai sarapannya. Makan selalu di luar (karena Byungchan tidak bisa memasak dan mencoba memasak indomie malah berakhir kelembekan) yang tentu tidak akan membuatnya miskin karena uang bulanannya mau dipakai beli apa saja tidak akan habis.

Eum ... sebenarnya kalau beli _Buggati Veyron_ maka akumulasi uang bulanannya selama ini bisa habis dalam sekejap sih. Cuma buat apa juga punya mobil _sport_ kalau tidak bisa mengendarainya karena usia belum legal?

"Oke deh, tapi jangan protes ya, kak, kalo rasanya aneh."

"Gapapa kok," karena kalau Byungchan yang membuatkan, mau rasanya tidak bisa diterjemahkan dengan kata-kata saking anehnya juga akan Seungwoo minum, "jadi ... mau buatnya kapan?"

"Setelah kelas geologi dasar dua gimana?"

"Oke."

Setelah kelas, Byungchan dibonceng Seungwoo dengan motor Nmax-nya dan seperti waktu itu, sepanjang jalan tidak bisa berhenti menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan karena ini kedua kalinya naik motor. Tidak mengetahui bahwa Seungwoo tersenyum melihat sikap Byungchan dari kaca spion.

Mereka mapir ke mini market dan membeli bahan-bahan setelah menonton beberapa video membuat _dalgona_ _coffee_ serta membeli beberapa cemilan. Saat di kasir, Byungchan langsung mengeluarkan kartunya untuk membayar dan Seungwoo baru sadar kalau warna kartu tersebut tidak biasa. Seungwoo ragu untuk bertanya, semenata Byungchan memasukkan ke dalam tas _reusable_ karena dia ingin berkontribusi untuk menyelamatkan bumi dari sampah-sampah plastik.

"Kak Swoo?" panggil Byungchan yang membuat lamunan Seungwoo buyar. "Kakak mikirin apa? Kenapa wajahnya serius begitu?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Bohong," sahut Byungchan galak yang membuat Seungwoo tersenyum, "ih jangan senyum terus. Ngaku gak kakak mikirin apaan? Jangan-jangan kakak takut aku ngeracunin karena gak punya bakat di dapur ya?"

Seungwoo tidak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar perkataan Byungchan. Sementara Byungchan cemberut karena ditertawakan dan memilih keluar duluan dari mini market, Seungwoo menyusul. Saat mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju apartemen Byungchan, lelaki itu seperti sebelumnya, melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan takjub, tetapi tangannya tidak melingkar lagi di perut Seungwoo karena memegang belanjaanya dengan erat. Membuat Seungwoo berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak menertawakan Byungchan yang dilihatnya dari kaca spion.

Sesampainya di unit apartemen Byungchan, mereka langsung menuju dapur. Setelah Byungchan menonton beberapa kali satu video yang penjelasannya paling mudah dipahami dengan tatapan serius, akhirnya dia memulai membuat _dalgona_. Tadinya Seungwoo mau menawarkan diri untuk membantu, tetapi tatapan galak Byungchan dan bilang, "gue janji mau buatin, jadi gak boleh dibantuin."

Seharusnya, paling lama 10 menit _dalgona coffee_ sudah jadi, tetapi karena Byungchan memang sepayah itu dalam urusan di dapur dan bersikeras bahwa dia bisa sendiri membuat minuman itu baru jadi 15 menit. Itu juga dengan drama Seungwoo diusir ke ruang tamu karena katanya ditatapnya membuat Byungchan merasa salah tingkah seperti di ruang ujian.

Membuat Seungwoo menurut dan sebenarnya diam-diam dia senang karena bisa membuat Byungchan salah tingkah. Seungwoo meminum _dalgona coffee_ buatan Byungchan sembari melihatnya tengkurap di lantai yang beralaskan karpet bulu sintetis berwarna hitam. Katanya capek membuat _dalgona coffee_ dan besok-besok dia akan beli _mixer_ untuk mempercepat prosesnya.

"Tapi kalau kamu beli _mixer_ ," Seungwoo mengambil jeda karena melanjutkan minumnya hingga habis, lalu berkata, "kamu harus belajar membuat sesuatu dengan _mixer_ agar dia tidak sia-sia dibeli."

"Gue tidak mau memasakkk."

"Yaudah, nanti aku yang masakin kamu, Uchan."

Byungchan bangun dari tengkurapnya dan duduk bersila, menatap Seungwoo. Membuat jantung lelaki itu berdebar lebih cepat karena tiba-tiba saja Byungchan ke arahnya dan mengusap bibirnya dengan jempolnya.

"Kakak, ih ... minumnya berantakan," tawa Byungchan yang membuat Seungwoo tidak yakin telinganya mampu menyembunyikan rona merah karena malu, "eh iya kak, rasanya gimana? Aku gak minum soalnya nanti sakit hati kalau kecepatan minumnya tidak selama proses membuatnya."

"Enak," bohong sebenarnya, karena rasanya terlalu pahit akibat kebanyakan kopi. Hanya saja, apa Seungwoo bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Byungchan? Kepada orang yang entah sejak kapan hatinya sudah memilih untuk menjatuhkan kepadanya, "jadi kepengen nambah rasanya."

"Bentar ... gue ambilkan lagi."

Hari itu, Seungwoo menghabiskan tiga gelas _dalgona coffee_ dan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur pada saat malam. Namun, kalau tidak bisa tidur itu menurutnya setara dengan melihat cengiran lebar Byungchan yang seolah bangga dia tidak bodoh-bodoh banget di dapur (padahal sebenarnya Seungwoo ingin mengambil alih sejak detik pertama Byungchan membuka bungkus kopi).

Memang benar, jatuh cinta itu membuat seseorang menjadi bodoh.

* * *

Byungchan pikir, semester 2 itu lebih baik dari semester 1. Karena setidaknya dia tidak perlu menyusun 2 laporan sekaligus (yang mana salah satunya harus ditulis dengan tangan dan malah membuatnya mendapatkan drama karena dituduh mencetak tulisannya dengan printer karena saking rapinya). Namun, mata kuliahnya sudah tidak seperti mengulang mata pelajaran SMA dan dirinya malah nekad mengambil mata kuliah semester 4, Statiska Dasar.

Karena Byungchan tidak kapok untuk percaya pada pilihan Hanse untuk mengambil semester atas adalah keputusan yang baik. Meski memanen tatapan sebal dari anak semester 4 karena mulai tahun ini sistemnya dari semester 2 mengambil kelas semester 4 jika masih tersisa SKS dari mata kuliah wajib di semester 2.

"Hai," sapaan itu membuat Byungchan menoleh dan bingung karena wajah asing memberikan senyuman, "namamu siapa, dek?"

Dengan cepat, otaknya memproses bahwa lelaki yang menyapanya ini adalah kakak tingkat. "Byungchan, Choi Byungchan, kak."

"Kenalin, namaku Park Yuri."

Byungchan menyambut uluran tangan itu dan sejujurnya dia ingin bilang kalau nanti dirinya akan lupa juga. Namun, Byungchan hanya bisa merespon sopan saat Yuri selalu mengajaknya berbicara. Apalagi dia mengambil tempat di sampingnya, tempat yang seharusnya menjadi milik Seungwoo (secara tidak tertulis), membuat lelaki itu akhirnya berada di belakang Byungchan.

Dia baru mau mau bernapas lega saat melirik jam tangannya yang mengatakan kalau 15 menit lagi kelas Statiska Dasar akan berakhir. Namun, sialnya adalah dirinya harus sekelompok dengan senior yang tidak dikenalnya, tetapi sejak tadi sok asik.

"Dek, sekelompok sama saya ya?" Yuri tertawa dan Byungchan hanya bisa tersenyum sopan, meski sebenarnya ingin mengutuk kesialannya hari ini.

Lalu, Byungchan menyadari jika deret ke samping menghasilkan ganjil dan akan ada yang tidak mendapat kelompok dari tempat duduk samping. Membuat Byungchan mengangkat tangannya.

"Sebutkan nama dan alasan mengangkat tangan."

Perkataan dosen membuat Byungchan berkata, "Nama saya Choi Byungchan angkatan dua ribu sembilan belas. Saya bertanya apa boleh satu kelompok dengan orang di belakang saya karena deret ke samping hasilnya ganjil?"

Byungchan itu jarang berharap, karena hampir semua keinginannya didapatkan dengan mudah tanpa harus berusaha. Namun, untuk kali itu, Byungchan berharap alasannya terdengar logis dan saat mendengar kata iya, butuh kontrol yang luar biasa agar dirinya tidak meloncat kegirangan. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan kecewa Yuri yang ditunjukkan kepadanya dan Byungchan menoleh ke belakang, memandang Seungwoo.

"Kak Swoo, kita sekelompok ya. Hehehe...."

Seungwoo hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Byungchan itu dan merespon, "iya, Uchan."

Setelah hari itu, kakak tingkat (yang entah siapa namanya itu) tidak pernah berusaha duduk di samping Byungchan lagi karena ada Seungwoo yang duduk di sebelahnya dan dia selalu suka memilih tempat duduk di sampingnya adalah tembok agar tidak ada seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya (yang membuatnya harus berakting manis dengan memanggil semua orang dengan ' _kakak_ ' karena ingatannya yang payah untuk mengingat nama orang).

Byungchan juga akhirnya merasakan menjadi mahasiswa yang sesungguhnya, jam tidurnya yang berkurang karena mengerjakan tugas dan seringnya teman-teman kelasnya ke apartemen Byungchan karena nyaman dan yang punya rumah seperti tidak punya limit untuk membeli makanan (yang sebenarnya memang kenyataanya seperti itu). Tidak terhitung berapa kali Seungwoo berakhir menginap di apartemennya dan tidak jarang malah berbagi ranjang dengan Byungchan karena kamar-kamar lainnya sudah penuh dikuasai oleh temannya.

Namun, ada satu hal yang Byungchan tidak pernah beritahukan kepada siapa pun. Saat dia membuka mata di pagi hari dan melihat Seungwoo tidur berhadapan dengannya, membuat ada rasa hangat di hatinya. Byungchan berharap waktu melambat saat seperti itu agar dia bisa memetakan wajah Seungwoo dengan baik di diingatannya.

"Kak Seungwoo...," gumam Byungchan sepelan mungkin, hampir tidak ada suara yang terdengar kecuali deru napas keduanya, "kak Seungwoo-nya Byungchan."

* * *

Byungchan hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya saat kakak perempuan tertuanya, Choi Sooyoung datang untuk mengecek keadaannya dan apartemennya seperti kapal pecah akibat tugas kelompok dua hari yang lalu. Sudah siap bakalan diomelin oleh kakaknya karena tidak menjaga kebersihan, menolak apartemennya memiliki 1 pengurus rumah (karena nanti pasti Byungchan ketahuan orang yang seperti apa oleh teman-temannya) dan semoga daftarnya tidak bertambah karena....

"Kakak dengar dari Sulli kamu naksir seseorang," oh sial benar hidup Byungchan punya kakak semacam Sulli yang mulutnya suka menyebarkan fitnah daripada fakta, "kakak mau ketemu dengannya."

"Aduh kakak itu cuma halunya kak Sulli," Byungchan merengut dan membuka aplikasi gojek untuk memesan _go clean_ agar apartemennya rapi, "kak bentar, aku pesan _go clean_ dulu biar apartemennya ini ada yang beresin."

Biasanya, Sooyoung akan mempercayai perkataan Byungchan. Namun, entah kenapa hari itu justru memberikan tatapan yang tidak ingin dibantah, "kakak ingin bertemu dengannya. Kamu telpon dia sekarang atau kakak yang menelepon?"

"Iya ... iya Uchan telpon, ah."

Byungchan bahkan tidak ingin bertanya bagaimana kakaknya mendapatkan nomor Seungwoo. Bahkan Byungchan yakin kakaknya sudah mencari tahu latar belakangnya Seungwoo dan menyuruhnya menelepon hanyalah cara ' _sopan_ ' untuk menilai temannya itu. Byungchan menunggu sambungan teleponnya diangkat dengan cemas, karena dia tidak tahu penilaian kakaknya kepada Seungwoo seperti apa.

Dia takut kalau harus menjauhi Seungwoo karena kakaknya tidak menyukainya.

" _...chan? Halo ... Uchan,_ " suara itu membuat Byungchan terlonjak dan tersadar kalau dia melamun saat tengah menelepon, " _kenapa menelepon ke nomor biasa? Kenapa enggak chat via WA atau video call aja?_ "

Byungchan bungkam, tidak bisa menemukan alasan dengan cepat dirinya menelepon dengan nomor biasa. Atau menjelaskan alasan Byungchan sering _video call_ Seungwoo untuk menemaninya saat hujan lebat karena takut. Kalau di rumah, dia tidak mendengar suara hujan karena kamarnya kedap suara dan Byungchan sejak kemarin lupa meminta _momski_ mencari orang untuk membuat kamarnya sekarang juga kedap suara.

" _Byungchan?_ " suara Seungwoo membuat lamunannya kembali buyar. " _Kamu baik-baik aja? Kamu di mana? Aku samperin ya._ "

"Kak Swoo...," Byungchan ragu, tetapi melihat kakaknya yang tengah mengawasi orang yang dikirim _go clean_ membersihkan westafel dapur membuatnya menghela napas panjang, "aku di rumah ... apa kakak bisa kemari? Ini penting."

" _Aku ke sana sekarang,_ " Byungchan bisa mendengar suara ribut dan teriakan mempertanyakan Seungwoo mau ke mana jam segini, lalu mendengar, " _Uchan, jangan tutup telponya. Aku sekarang pake headset buat tetap ngomong sama kamu dan kalau dengar suara berisik, berarti lagi di jalan._ "

"Ih kakak, bahaya nelpon sambil di jalan. Enggak, gue tutup ya sekarang."

" _Nanti aku akan telpon sampai kamu angkat,_ " tidak tahu kenapa, Byungchan mendengarnya tersenyum. Seolah sekarang di dunianya Seungwoo, dirinya yang paling terpenting, " _kamu mau apa? Aku belikan sebelum sampai ke apartemenmu._ "

Sebenarnya, Byungchan mau dibeliin mi kocok dan cilok. Hanya saja karena sekarang ada kakaknya yang berarti selamat tinggal makanan pinggir jalan, Byungchan akan merindukannya sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan (karena harus menunggu kakaknya pulang ke Jakarta dulu baru bisa kembali jajan kotor).

"Gak usah kak," Byungchan akhirnya bersuara, "aku cuma butuh kakak sekarang."

" _Tunggu aku, Byungchan._ "

Namun, sambungan telpon mereka terputus karena ternyata baterai HP Byungchan habis. Saat orang dari _go clean_ selesai membersihkan rumah (dan Byungchan beri uang tambahan karena kasihanlah bersih-bersih apartemen anak bujang sepertinya pasti melelahkan), dia baru mau mengisi daya HP-nya untuk rating. Namun, Byungchan merasa tubuh bagian sampingnya dipeluk, napas memburu yang didengarnya dan merasakan suhu tubuh Seungwoo yang membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

"Kamu ... kamu gak apa-apa, Uchan?" perkataan Seungwoo di telinganya membuatnya merasa geli karena deru napas lelaki itu yang tidak teratur sekaligus membuat kakinya terasa lemas secara mendadak entah kenapa. "Kamu kenapa tutup telponnya? Aku sudah bilang jangan tutup telponnya dan kamu gak bisa dihubungin. Terus kamu itu...."

"Ahem," deheman itu membuat keduanya menatap sumber suara, "saya tidak masalah kalau kalian menunjukkan kasih sayang di sini, tetapi apakah tidak lebih baik memperkenalkan diri kepada saya sebagai kakaknya Byungchan?"

Lalu, keduanya langsung menjauh dan salah tingkah. Sooyoung bisa melihat wajah adiknya yang memerah dan mengusap lehernya (tanda jika dia sedang gugup) dan lelaki yang bernama Seungwoo bisa menguasai keadaan, meski telinganya tidak bisa berbohong (karena berwarna kemerahan) kalau dia juga salah tingkan.

"Karena kalian sudah ada di sini, jadi apa kita bisa mulai obrolannya?"

* * *

Seungwoo tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan bertemu dengan anggota keluarga Byungchan selain kakak perempuannya yang bulan lalu ditemuinya. Namun, sekarang dia justru bertemu dengan kedua orang tua lelaki yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya dan dari gaya keluarga Byungchan, dia sudah tahu jika dia bukanlah dari kalangan biasa. Aura kakak perempuan pertama Byungchan yang elegan sudah menjawab berbagai keanehan-keanehan yang selama ini ditunjukkan kepadanya. Hanya saja, pertemuan dengan orang tua Byungchan yang menegaskan bahwa ada jarak tidak kasat mata yang terbentang di antara keduanya meski kemana-mana selalu bersama.

"Haah...," Seungwoo menghela napas dan kaget karena Hanse tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana, duduk di depannya. Byungchan hari ini tidak masuk kuliah karena ikut dengan orang tuanya ke Jakarta dan membuat harinya menjadi hampa. Padahal Seungwoo merasa dulu dia baik-baik saja hidup tanpa Byungchan, "Hanse, aku mau nanya."

"Hm? Tanyain aja."

Ada banyak tanya yang sebenarnya ingin Seungwoo katakan, tetapi pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa menelan semuanya dan tersenyum. Hanse pura-pura saja tidak peduli dan lanjut makan gorengannya meski kalau ketahuan pacarnya pasti akan dimarahin beberapa jam ke depan karena kalau sudah mulai makan gorengan tidak punya rem. Padahal Hanse tahu kalau kebanyakan makan gorengan bisa membuat tenggorokannya sakit, tetapi rasanya enak.

Bagaimana dong?

"Soal Byungchan ya?" Hanse akhirnya mengambil inisiatif dan membuat Seungwoo berhenti membuka aqua-nya, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya seolah beberapa detik yang lalu bukanlah apa-apa. "Kalau takut, mendingan menjauh aja. Kasihan Byungchan kalau sampai sadar cinta pertamanya pengecut."

Seungwoo mendengarnya hanya tersenyum, seolah yang dikatakan Hanse tadi adalah omong kosong. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kamu takut 'kan?" Hanse memang tidak memanggil ' _kakak_ ' kepada teman-teman seangkatannya karena merasa dirinya setara dan juga dirinya bukan Byungchan yang melakukan itu demi menutupi kelemahannya dalam mengingat nama orang. "Kamu pasti mikir, ' _apa pantas Byungchan yang begitu sama aku yang begini?_ ' atau ' _sebenarnya Byungchan itu apa?Kenapa beda banget sama duniaku?_ ' dan biar aku beri tahu satu hal, kalau kamu takut lebih baik berhenti sekarang."

"Kamu pikir itu mudah?" Seungwoo tidak tersenyum lagi dan menatap Hanse, frustrasi. "Kamu pikir aku sampai bisa merasa seperti itu karena apa? Aku hanya takut ekspetasi bahagianya dia dan bahagianya aku itu berbeda."

"Memangnya kalian sudah pernah bertanya kepada satu sama lain tentang definisi bahagia?" pertanyaan Hanse membuat Seungwoo bungkam. Chan datang ke meja mereka dan Hanse mengangkat tangannya, tanda kalau terpergoki memakan gorengan lebih banyak dari kesepakatan. Hanse menatap Seungwoo dan mengelap tangannya dengan tisu basah yang selalu tersedia di tasnya karena sudah kebiasaan. "Kalau hanya mengandalkan rasa takut, kalian gak akan kemana-mana. Mumpung dia belum sadar, lebih baik pikirkan kembali semua pilihannya apa sebanding dengan resiko-resikonya."

"Kalian ngomongin apa sih?" tanya Chan heran. "Studi kasus Statiska Dasar ya?"

"Bukan apa-apa," Hanse tersenyum dan meletakkan uang 20 ribu di meja, "titip bayarin ya, kalo lebih ambil aja dan kalo kurang, bayarin dulu ntar gue ganti. Gorengannya tujuh sama es nutrisari jeruk nipis."

"Hanse, aku bilang 'kan jangan kebanyakan makan gorengan dan kurang-kurangin minum _sachet_ -an?!"

Hanse hanya memasang senyum ingin melarikan diri dan menggandeng Chan agar tidak mengomel di kantin dan menimbulkan adegan tontonan. Seungwoo menatap pasangan itu yang berlalu dari hadapannya dengan berbagai emosi yang bermuara rasa tanya kepada Chan.

Kenapa lelaki itu berani mengambil resiko bersama Hanse yang pastinya satu dunia dengan Byungchan?

Apa dia tidak takut jika suatu saat perbedaan dunia mereka yang justru menghancurkan hubungan keduanya?

* * *

Memasuki semester 3 (dan IPK Byungchan di nilai 3,90 karena ada nilai B dan berasal dari kelas Statiska Dasar), dia semakin bertanya tidur itu apa? Karena tugas benar-benar menumpuk dan bisa tidur 4 jam tanpa terpikirkan tugas sudah membuat Byungchan mau menangis karena bahagia. Apalagi Byungchan mengikuti organisasi SPE (yang belakangan agak disesalinya karena organisasinya ini terlalu sering mengadakan pertemuan saat sibuk mengejar _deadiline_ demi _deadline_ tugas) dan rasa-rasanya dia mau kayang karena ada 3 praktikum semester ini dan dengan 2 laporan praktikum yang harus dibuat di saat bersamaan.

"Kak Swoo, aku mau nikah aja," rengek Byungchan saat jam 2 pagi di apartemennya, karena mengerjakan makalah tugas kelompok. Mereka sebenarnya beda kelompok, tetapi memutuskan mengerjakan bersama agar tidak banyak hal yang sama saat dikumpulkan nanti. Ah sudahlah kalau anggota kelompok mereka, sedang apes dapat yang maunya numpang nama, tetapi tidak memberikan kontribusi apa pun. Seungwoo mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan mengacak pelan puncak kepala Byungchan, "capek banget tugas terus, gak ada berhentinya."

"Kalau kamu nikah, mau sama siapa?"

"Eh ... iya juga," Byungchan meletakkan ibu jarinya dan telunjuknya di dagunya, membentuk tanda centang, "aku nikahnya sama siapa?"

Seungwoo hanya tertawa pelan melihat wajah serius Byungchan memikirkan siapa yang akan dinikahinya. Padahal Seungwoo mengatakannya hanya sebagai respon seadanya dari ucapan Byungchan yang pastinya dilontarkan asal. Namun, tawa Seungwoo terhenti saat Byungchan menatapnya dan berkata, "kalau kita nikah bakalan seheboh apa ya orang-orang?"

"Apa?"

"Ah auklah," Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya, "ngomong soal nikah, kayak usia legal aja. Di mata hukum kan umur dua satu baru legal nikah. Udah ... udah bubarkan omongan soal nikah ini."

Seungwoo tahu kalau di atas jam 12 malam, omongan seseorang akan menjadi lebih jujur. Namun, Seungwoo juga tahu, apa pun yang didengarnya setelah jam 12 malam adalah hal yang akan disesali oleh pengucapnya di kemudian hari.

Dan Seungwoo takut jika Byungchan menyesal pernah mengatakan ingin menikah dengannya.

Tugas mereka selesai jam 3 pagi dan Byungchan tumben sekali mau ikut Seungwoo mencari makan ke McD terdekat. Entah hanya perasaan Seungwoo atau Byungchan lebih merapatkan tubuhnya ke arahnya dan memeluknya lebih kencang dari biasanya. Masih seperti biasanya, Byungchan melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan takjub dan sesekali bersenandung entah lagu apa, Seungwoo tidak mengenalinya.

Saat sampai di McD, hanya beberapa orang di sana. Entah mengerjakan sesuatu dengan laptopnya, atau pasangan yang berada dipojokkan yang tengah berciuman, seolah dunia tidak akan peduli dengan sikap sejoli yang tidak ditempatnya itu. Seungwoo tidak perlu bertanya Byungchan mau apa, karena lelaki itu sudah menyebutkan keinginannya ( _happy meal_ paket burger), paket nugget, serta dan memesan panas 2 untuknya. Seungwoo yang membayar kali ini (setelah main batu gunting kertas yang selalu mereka lalukan jika hendak membayar makanan dan pemenangnya yang membayar) dan keduanya mencari tempat. Akhirnya mereka ke lantai 2 yang tidak ada siapa pun.

"Gila ah yang di bawah, bikin mual," gerutu Byungchan dan membuka burgernya, mengigit dalam suapan besar dan mengunyah dengan cepat, lalu menelan, "apa gak bisa nyewa kamar biar lebih bebas berbuat? Eh tapi katanya nafsu memang selalu lebih maju duluan daripada logika ya?"

"Hmm."

"Serius loh rasanya kepengen gue samperin terus gue kasih duit biar bisa sewa kamar hotel terdekat," Byungchan tetap memuntahkan yang dipikirannya, "apa sih enaknya ciuman di tempat umum begini? Apa gak malu kalo dilihat oleh orang yang mereka kenal?"

"Katanya sih lebih menantang," Seungwoo kemudian pergi mencuci tangannya ke lantai bawah dan masih melihat pasangan yang membuat Byungchan mengomel di lantai dua melakukan sesi _make out_. Membuat Seungwoo bertanya-tanya, apa Byungchan akan tetap mengomel jika diajak oleh orang yang dicintainya berbuat seperti itu? Namun, pemikiran itu saja membuat Seungwoo nyeri, karena tidak bisa membayangkan Byungchan bersama orang lain. Saat kembali, Byungchan sudah selesai dengan burgernya dan mulai memakan nugget. Menyadarinya kembali, Byungchan bertanya, "kak Swoo, mereka masih melakukannya?"

"Sampai terakhir aku naik ke atas, masih."

Byungchan menghela napas dan memberikan pandangan tidak percaya. Menggelengkan kepalanya dengan dramatis dan bergumam, "dasar orang-orang yang lebih mementingkan nafsu daripada logika."

Setelah keduanya selesai makan, mereka turun membawa nampan makanan untuk membuang sampahnya di tempatnya. Saat lewat, pasangan yang menjadi topik pembicaraan Byungchan sudah tidak ada lagi. Entah karena mencari kamar terdekat atau diusir oleh beberapa orang yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dengan laptopnya karena suara desah mereka yang menganggu. Kembali ke apartemen dan Byungchan seolah tidak sadar jika Seungwoo mengikutinya ke kamar untuk tidur bersama, padahal kamar lainnya kosong.

Seungwoo tidak tertidur dan memandang Byungchan yang sudah jatuh tertidur di beberapa detik setelah kepalanya menyentuh bantal. Membenarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh lelaki yang lebih muda darinya dan menatap Byungchan dengan sayang. Seungwoo membelai rambut Byungchan yang halus dan selalu beraroma yang tidak bisa diterjemahkannya, tetapi tahu itu bukanlah jenis shampo yang dijual di minimarket.

"Byungchan, maaf."

Seungwoo bergumam lirih dan mencium singkat lelaki itu, lalu memejamkan matanya dengan cepat. Tidak tahu jika Byungchan membuka matanya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mungkin jika dilihatnya, tidak bisa didefinisikan.

"Kenapa?" Byungchan bergumam tanpa suara, tidak mau membuat Seungwoo terbangun, "Kenapa meminta maaf dan melakukannya saat aku tidak sadar?"

* * *

Seungwoo tidak tahu sejak kapan Byungchan lebih tinggi darinya. Karena rasanya sebelum berpisah libur semester (yang sangat singkat, tetapi menyiksanya karena tidak bisa melihat Byungchan), tinggi lelaki itu masih sejajar dengannya. Seolah Byungchan tumbuh dalam kedipan matanya dan datang dengan membawa tas kertas yang tidak perlu ditebak oleh Seungwoo adalah hadiah untuknya (yang dibeli Byungchan dari desainer terkenal, tetapi selalu mengaku diberikan oleh kakak-kakaknya yang tidak muat dengannya dan dia tahu itu adalah kebohongan).

Masuk ke semester 4, Byungchan sudah beradaptasi dengan tugas yang semakin menumpuk dan mata kuliah yang membuatnya pontang-panting mencari materi di perpustakaan atau di website yang dirujuk oleh dosennya untuk selangkah lebih maju dari teman-temannya. Meski setiap ditanya teman-temannya apa Byungchan mau menjadi profesor karena giat sekali belajar, dia langsung mengetuk meja atau lantai berulang kali sambil berkata, "amit-amit ya ampun. Gue cuma mau selesai kuliah ini dan goleran di rumah. Pasangan gue aja yang kerja keras di luar sana."

Juga Seungwoo sadar, tahun ini adalah tahun di mana Byungchan memasuki usia legalnya, 17 tahun. Membuat gelombang ketakutan menghantamnya karena membayangkan Byungchan yang selama ini menolak pernyataan perasaan dari berbagai orang karena usianya, akan menginyakan siapa pun yang mengatakannya setelah masuk masa legalnya. Belum lagi mengingat impian Byungchan adalah membeli motor _Ducati_ kalau sudah masuk usia legalnya (karena motor Ninja sudah terlalu umum dan Byungchan tidak suka punya barang kembaran dengan banyak orang) yang pasti akan membuat Seungwoo tidak bisa mengantar lelaki itu pulang ke apartemen.

"Kak Swoo, pokoknya kalo gue ulang tahun kudu dibuatin kue ya! Kakak yang buat, awas kalo beli." Byungchan tiba-tiba saja meminya hal ini seminggu sebelum ulang tahunnya, saat mereka sedang berhenti di lampu merah karena hendak menjilid _hard cover_ laporan di tempat langganan.

"Iya, Uchan."

"Buatnya di apartemen gue, biar beneran buat di depan mata." Byungchan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Seungwoo, kebiasaannya kalau mau melihat detik lampu merah berapa lama lagi. Namun, embusan napas di telinga Seungwoo membuatnya geli. “Terus kak Swoo nginep di apartemen gue dan kasih kejutannya jam 12 malam biar jadi orang pertama yang ngucapin ke gue.”

"Siap, Uchan."

Seungwoo melakukan semua yang diminta Byungchan. Seungwoo juga tidak merasa heran melihat lelaki itu tersenyum lebar dan menutup matanya sesaat sebelum membukanya dan meniup lilin dengan sekencang mungkin. Seungwoo lebih dari tahu, Byungchan tidak suka kejutan, makanya dia memintanya menyiapkan semuanya di depan matanya agar dia tahu harus berekspetasi seperti apa nantinya.

Namun, meski sudah lewat ulang tahun Byungchan, dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda lelaki itu akan membeli motor atau mencari pacar. Justru dia lebih ribut mencari bahan tugas yang semakin hari semakin tidak manusiawi dan berakhir selalu nebeng Seungwoo untuk ke kampus setiap hari karena dia tidur di rumah Seungwoo (yang membuat keduanya sekamar) atau Seungwoo yang menginap di apartemen Byungchan (yang mana mereka juga sekamar padahal ada 2 kamar lainnya yang kosong).

“Buyung,” panggil Hanse yang membuat Byungchan mendelik, sebal kalau dipanggil seperti itu. Namun, mana peduli Hanse, “lo kan udah tujuh belas, kaga nyari pacar?”

Seungwoo yang sedang di kanti dan tadinya mau menyuap mie ke mulutnya, berhenti sesaat, lalu melanjutkan makannya seolah tadi tidak mendengar apa pun. Meski sebenarnya dia merasa terima kasih kepada Hanse karena telah diwakilkan untuk bertanya hal ini dan sekaligus takut jika ternyata diam-diam Byungchan sudah memiliki orang yang disukai. Chan yang juga semeja, menatap Seungwoo, menyadari Seungwoo yang katanya tadi lapar justru malah mengabaikan mie gorengnya yang dipesan 2 porsi itu.

“Iya sih udah tujuh belas,” jawab Byungchan yang tidak diteruskan karena tidak bisa membuka segel tutup minumannya, lalu memberikan kepada Seungwoo untuk dibukakan. Begitu dibukakan dia tersenyum, “terima kasih,” lalu malah minum dan menggantung perkataannya. Setelah selesai minum. Byungchan teringat dia belum selesia menjawab pertanyaan Hanse, “tapi KTP aku belum jadi! Kata _momski_ boleh pacaran kalau KTP udah jadi.”

Chan sedikit menyemburkan minumannya karena tidak bisa menahan tawa dan Seungwoo hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Hanse hanya bisa melengos mendengar jawaban Byungchan, seperti sudah menduga akan jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh temannya sejak SMP ini.

“Kapan KTP lo jadi?”

“Lima bulan lagi kalau gak molor.”

“Terus kalau udah punya KTP, lo udah nentuin pacaran sama siapa?”

Byungchan tidak menjawab, tetapi sesaat melirik Seungwoo, lalu memposisikan jempol dan telunjuknya membentuk tanda centang di dagunya. “Bener juga ya, kalau gue udah punya KTP, hal pertama yang mau gue lakukan kan punya pacar.”

“Emangnya ada yang mau sama lo?”

“Adalah!” sahut Byungchan sewot. “Masa gue yang ganteng begini gak ada yang mau?”

“Sejujurnya sih lo masuk kategori menggemaskan daripada ganteng,” sahut Hanse, lalu disikut oleh Chan hingga dia mengaduh, “sayang, aku hanya ngomong kenyataan. Kamu tetap nomor satu kok, Byungchan mah buang ke laut aja.”

“Kok gue yang diem-diem bae begini dibawa-bawa ke hubungan kalian?!” protes Byungchan. “Gue enggak menggemaskan ya!”

Seungwoo hanya tersenyum dan memakan indomienya sembari menonton pertengkaran Hanse dan Byungchan. Dua orang itu memang kalau satu meja tidak akan bisa kalem dan kalau orang tidak mengenal keduanya, malah dikira berpacaran. Kalau sampai asumsi itu terdengar oleh mereka, yang ada satu mengetuk lantai dan satunya mengetuk tembok terdekat karena tidak terima disangka seperti itu.

“Swoo,” panggil Chan yang juga terikut Byungchan memanggil temannya dengan itu, “kamu kapan jujurnya sih?”

Seungwoo tidak jadi menyuap mie ke mulutnya dan menatap Chan. “Maksudnya?”

“Semua orang melihatnya, kecuali Byungchan,” Chan melirik Hanse dan Byungchan sudah sampai berdiri dan saling tunjuk karena bertengkar membawa-bawa rumus. Memang beda berantem orang pintar dengan berantem orang biasa, “baru mau jujur kalau dia bilang suka sama seseorang yang bukan kamu orangnya?”

Seungwoo hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

* * *

“Ih, aneh banget sih _papski_. Gue mau pulang gak boleh dan malah disuruh buka usaha di sini. Apa gue mau dibuang jadi anak ya?” gerutu Byungchan saat berada di belakang Seungwoo, dibonceng motornya. “Padahal dulu gue ngajuin proposal mau buka kafe gak boleh, katanya masih kecil. Sekarang gue udah lupain ide itu, malah disuruh kerjain.”

“Aku bantuin kamu kok, Uchan. Tenang aja.”

“Tapi gue kepengen pulanggg. Kangen masakan _momski_ , huhuhu.” Byungchan tidak benar-benar menangis, hanya dia memang suka mendramatisir perkataannya kalau sedang sebal. “Meski _momski_ cuma bisa masak nasi goreng yang kadang rasanya gosong dan gak kayak mamanya kak Swoo bisa masak apa aja, tapi kangen.”

Seungwoo mendengarnya hanya tertawa pelan dan kalau saja Byungchan tidak sedang memakai helm, mungkin dia akan menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya sebagai bentuk sayangnya. Mama Seungwoo dan kedua kakak perempuannya juga sayang sekali dengan Byungchan, apalagi kalau sudah sampai menginap di rumah mereka. Byungchan mau makan apa saja dituruti dan seolah keluarganya lupa kalau Seungwoo itu anggota keluarganya yang asli dan bukan lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Namun, Seungwoo tidak akan pernah marah kepada Byungchan karena mengambil seluruh perhatian keluarganya darinya, karena Seungwoo sesayang itu dengannya.

“Kamu kangen masakan _momski_ atau kangen bisa _dissing_ _momski?_ ” tanya Seungwoo sembari tersenyum, karena dia juga jadi terikut memanggil orang tua Byungchan dengan sebutan itu. “Nanti selama liburan nginep aja di rumahku, mama pasti senang.”

“Gak ah kak, merepotkan nanti.”

“Mama pasti senang sama kamu, Uchan,” Seungwoo menyakinkan, meski sebenarnya ini hanyalah alasan agar dirinya bisa sekamar dan setiap membuka mata yang dilihatnya adalah Byungchan, “lagian kalau ada kamu di rumah, aku jadi bisa makan enak-enak soalnya kamu kalau minta dimasakin suka yang jarang mamaku buat.”

“Yeu, malah sengaja memanfaatkan momentum biar dirinya bahagia.”

Seungwoo hanya tertawa pelan dan keduanya tiba di sebuah ruko yang tertulis disewakan atau dijual. Ada hal yang Byungchan tidak ketahui, yaitu dirinya bertemu dengan _papski_ dan diminta (sebenarnya sih tepatnya diperintahkan) untuk mengawasi anaknya kalau benar-benar serius menyukainya. Bahkan orang tua Byungchan tahu, Seungwoo hanya bisa tersenyum karena sepertinya di dunia ini yang buta akan hal itu hanyalah orang yang dia sukai, Byungchan.

“Kak, kalau tempat ini gimana?” tanya Byungchan yang membuat lamunan Seungwoo terhenti dan menatap sekitarnya. “Terlalu kaku gak sih kalau buka kafe di sini?”

“Gak juga sih, kalau kamu hias dengan benar.”

“Cuma sewanya lumayan yah. Kira-kira bakalan nutup gak ya keuntungannya sama biaya sewa dan biaya bayar karyawan?” Byungchan menatap sekitarnya dan menemukan tangga untuk ke lantai 2. “Kak, ayo ke atas. Kita lihat-lihat dulu biar tahu mau diapain nanti.”

Seungwoo tentu menurut dan setelah berbicara cukup lama dengan agen yang memegang ruko ini, akhirnya Byungchan bilang mau membeli saja daripada sewa. Tentu saja Seungwoo tidak heran dengan tatapan meremehkan yang diberikan oleh agen, karena wajah Byungchan terlihat sangat muda dan tidak ada potongan seperti orang kaya. Padahal tidak tahu saja sendal selopnya Byungchan yang terlihat kumal adalah Balenciaga dan kalau diuangkan bisa membiayai dua kepala keluarga untuk sebulan.

“Kak, terus kita cari pemasok biji kopinya gimana?” tanya Byungchan yang berjalan menuju motor Seungwoo dan agen yang menemani mereka melihat ruko yang mau dibeli itu sudah pergi duluan untuk menyiapkan dokumen di kantornya. “Terus desain interiornya gimana? Terus logonya gimana? Terus nama kafenya bagusan apa? Terus konsepnya apa?”

Byungchan terus mengoceh dan Seungwoo memasangkan helm ke kepala lelaki itu, baru memasang helm di kepalanya sendiri. Byungchan naik ke belakang motor dan memeluk perut Seungwoo karena meski sudah sering naik motor, tetap saja takut kalau terjatuh. Mereka pergi ke tempat langganan kalau ingin makan siang, warteg dekat kampus dan Seungwoo membayangkan bagaimana orang tuanya Byungchan (terutama _momski_ ) bisa pusing karena anaknya makan sembarangan kalau tidak diawasi oleh mereka.

Untung saja perutnya Byungchan kuat makan penuh kenikmatan karena banyak micinya.

“Kak,” panggil Byungchan saat mereka baru saja melintasi lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna hijau, “bentar lagi aku bakalan dapat KTP loh.”

“Mau dirayain ya?” tanya Seungwoo yang entah kenapa berpikiran seperti itu. “Mau dibuatin apa? Nanti aku buatin di rumah.”

“Bukan gitu,” Byungchan cemberut dan Seungwoo hanya tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi itu dan dengan helm kuning yang di atasnya ada bebek yang pakai helm, terlihat menggemaskan, “aku kayaknya nanti kalo pegang KTP bakalan ngomong perasaanku sama seseorang.”

Jantung Seungwoo mendengar hal itu berhenti selama sesaat, lalu berdebar cepat. Menepikan motor karena tiba di tempat parkir warteg dan Byungchan langsung turun sembari menunggu Seungwoo memarkirkan motornya. Menunggu helm-nya dibukakan oleh Seungwoo karena entah kenapa pengamannya tidak pernah mau dibuka oleh Byungchan.

Helmnya sepertinya punya dendam dengan Byungchan karena dia pernah _bully_ kalau dia bukanlah bebek, melainkan ayam.

“Siapa orangnya?” tanya Seungwoo sembari membukakan pengaman helm Byungchan. “Aku kenal ya?”

“Iya.”

“Jangan lupa pajak jadiannya ya.”

“Huu, kencang kalau sudah bahas makanan,” gerutu Byungchan yang membuat Seungwoo tertawa. Lalu membiarkan Byungchan yang menggandeng lengannya untuk berjalan menuju warteg, karena memang itulah yang biasa dilakukannya kalau bersama dengannya, “dan _please_ kak jangan ngomong aku makan _double_ atau _triple_ karbo, kayak dengar kak Sooyoung ceramah tahu.”

“Iya.”

Hanya saja, sepanjang makan, Seungwoo benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan perkataan Byungchan karena terpikirkan soal kenyataan Byungchan memiliki orang yang disukai dan dirinya mengenal orang itu. Seungwoo memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan siapa orangnya dan itu membuatnya kesal. Namun, di saat bersamaan juga tidak berdaya karena Byungchan tidak mungkin menganggapnya sebagai orang yang berpotensial untuk dipacari.

Karena....

“Kak Swoo, makasih ya udah kenalin warteg ini ke gue. Sayang banget deh ke sahabat gue yang satu ini, huhuhu.”

...Seungwoo hanya dianggap sahabat oleh Byungchan.

* * *

Semester 5 tiba dan keduanya semakin sibuk dengan perkuliahan. Seungwoo saja kadang takjub Byungchan masih tetap bisa _update_ setiap minggu ke **_studychan_** , mengawasi kafenya yang ramai (karena Byungchan _soft promotion_ di YouTube miliknya) dan tetap mengerjakan tugas dengan nilai sempurna. Seungwoo sudah hampir lupa tentang kekhawatirannya soal Byungchan yang akan mengataka perasaannya kepada orang yang dikenalnya, kalau saja dia saat di kafe tidak tiba-tiba mengeluarkan _card holder_ dan memperlihatkan deretan _black card_ miliknya ada kartu yang bertuliskan Kartu Tanda Penduduk.

“Oh, udah jadi?” Seungwoo tersenyum, tetapi gelombang kepanikan langsung menjalar ke tubuhnya. “Berarti bentar lagi bakalan punya pacar ya?”

“Hehehe...,” Byungchan hanya menjawab dengan cengiran, tetapi Seungwoo tidak tenang. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Byungchan bersama..., “Kak Swoo, kita udahan aja ya jadi sahabatnya?”

“Hah?” Seungwoo menatap Byungchan. “Apa?”

“Udahan aja kita main sahabat-sahabatnya,” Byungchan tersenyum dan menatap Seungwoo, “gue capek tahu kak jadi sahabat lo, padahal maunya lebih. Gue mau ngomong dari dulu, tapi masih belum pegang KTP.”

Seungwoo mencoba mencerna semuanya. Entah kenapa pikirannya justru memproyeksikan awal pertemuannya dengan Byungchan hingga sekarang dengan cepat. Lamunan Seungwoo terhenti saat merasa kedua tangannya digenggam dan Byungchan tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

“Kak Swoo, _sorry_ ya gue ambil _role_ lo buat ngomong,” Byungchan tersenyum dan di matanya sekarang, semua hal di sekitarnya tidak berarti karena ada orang yang dicintainya di depan matanya, “dan _feel free_ buat nolak gue, tapi kalo ditolak gue bakalan batu sih, hehehe.”

Seungwoo mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. “Kenapa kamu pikir bakalan ditolak?”

“Soalnya gue itu kalau sudah ... bentar. Apa?!?” Byungchan yang malah kaget. “Apa kak?! Ulang dong?!”

Seungwoo hanya tertawa dan sebelah tangannya ditarik untuk mengacak rambut Byungchan. “Siapa yang bilang aku bakalan nolak kamu?” Mereka berdua bertatapan dan tangan Seungwoo turun ke pipi Byungchan untuk diusap olehnya. “Aku yang justru berpikir kamu tidak mau denganku karena selalu mengatakan aku adalah sahabatmu.”

“Soalnya aku belum legal waktu itu!” Byungchan cemberut dan Seungwoo tertawa pelan sembari mencubit pipi lelaki itu, “Ih jangan dicubit! Tapi serius, kakak tuh gak pernah sekali pun kelihatan terganggu kalau aku bilang kita cuma sahabatan. Gue pikir kan perasaan sepihak doang.”

“Aku atau gue?” tanya Seungwoo yang tidak menjawab perkataan Byungchan. “Pilih salah satu, baru aku jawab pertanyaanmu itu.”

“Aku deh.”

Seungwoo mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. “Karena aku takut kamu menjauh kalau aku memberikan reaksi. Aku pikir ... aku pikir kamu gak merasakan hal itu.”

Keduanya saling bertatapan, lalu tertawa karena kebodohan mereka yang mengira perasaan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Saat kafe tutup dan tinggal mereka berdua (karena Byungchan mau mengunci kafe dan Seungwoo selalu menungguinya agar bisa diantarkan pulang), tiba-tiba Seungwoo memanggil Byungchan untuk mendekatinya.

“Kenapa kak?” tanyanya yang tampak kebingungan, lalu secepat kilat menutup matanya karena Seungwoo tiba-tiba saja menciumnya. Hanya saling menempelkan bibir masing-masing selama beberapa saat dan saat Byungchan merasa tidak ada yang menempel di bibirnya, perlahan membuka matanya. Melihat Seungwoo yang telinganya memerah dan Byungchan hanya tersenyum. “Akhirnya ya kak ... nyium saat aku sadar.”

“Tunggu...,” Seungwoo menatap Byungchan kaget, “kamu tahu?”

“Untuk informasi tambahan kak, aku itu anaknya gampang tertidur kalau ketemu bantal dan gampang terbangun kalau mendengar suara,” Byungchan tertawa pelan, “dan ya, selama ini aku selalu terbangun setelah kakak menciumku.”

Wajah Seungwoo memerah, sementara Byungchan tertawa dengan keras melihat ekspresi pacarnya.

Sebentar....

“Kak, kita udah resmi pacaran belum sih?”

“Byungchan...,” Seungwoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan pertanyaan konyol Byungchan, “kamu pikir aku tadi bakalan cium kamu kalau masih sahabatan?”

“Ya kan sering kalau aku tertidur.”

“Tapi sekarang aku melakukannya dengan sadar,” Seungwoo tersenyum, “karena kamu sudah milik aku. Jadi kesayanganku.”

“Uwu aku jadi kesayangan kak Swoo.”

“Seungwoo,” koreksi Seungwoo yang membuat Byungchan menatapnya heran, “panggil aku Seungwoo aja mulai saat ini. Kamu udah ingat namaku, jangan pakai nama julukan.”

“Padahal aku manggil kak Swoo itu karena itu nama kesayangan dariku.”

“Oh ... yaudah.”

“Yaudah apaan, kak?”

“Panggil Swoo aja,” Seungwoo tersenyum, “karena kupikir kamu terus memanggilku Swoo karena tidak ingat namaku.”

“Kak, mau tahu TMI gak?” Byungchan tertawa pelan. “Kakak satu-satunya orang yang namanya bisa kuingat padahal baru tiga bulan berkenalan. Yah, meski kadang aku harus cek WA dulu sih biar yakin gak salah ingat nama.”

Seungwoo tidak tahu hal itu dan setelah menutup kafe, Seungwoo membonceng Byungchan untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Namun, malam itu berbeda dengan malam sebelum-sebelumnya, karena Seungwoo menginap sebagai pacar Byungchan dan bukan sebagai sahabatnya. Byungchan memeluknya karena mendengar hujan dan Seungwoo menghujani wajah lelaki itu dengan ciuman untuk menenangkannya.

“Kak, tahu gak?” Byungchan memeluk Seungwoo dan mencium aroma parfum yang dibelikannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun lelaki itu. “Aku sebenarnya dari dulu mau buat ruangan ini kedap suara biar kalau hujan tidak merasa takut.”

“Tapi sekarang aku bisa mendengar suara hujan, Uchan.”

“Soalnya kalau aku buat ruangan ini kedap suara, aku gak punya alasan _video call_ kakak sampai tertidur.”

Seungwoo mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan mengusap sayang rambut Byungchan. Ada banyak hal-hal yang tidak Seungwoo ketahui yang Byungchan lakukan untuknya dan dia selama ini merasa takut tertolak. Takut jika perbedaan status sosial mereka akan memnbuat Byungchan tidak memilihnya, tanpa menyadari jika sebenarnya Byungchan memilihnya sejak awal.

Malam itu, mereka tertidur sembari berpelukan dan dengan perasaan bahagia.


End file.
